


【Mystic Messenger】Fake Utilitarian's Culpable Kleptomania

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character





	【Mystic Messenger】Fake Utilitarian's Culpable Kleptomania

从lof备份  
初次发布于lofter

【Mystic Messenger】Fake Utilitarian's Culpable Kleptomania

#说在前面#

最近某些事儿啊，居然这么久了才闹起来

去年恶心我一年嗯

我该感谢繁中让粉丝变多了还是应该感谢外网太太们，或者说谁给你们的胆子跑去开外服了（微笑

标题代表态度。

MC X Saeyoung，after ending后时间线

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

自从Saeran顺利恢复过来，Saeyoung用了一段时间和他之前的工作和他那份“危险并且不稳定”的特工生活告别，带着你和Saeran过起了别人看似乏味，却是双胞胎兄弟梦想已久的平静安稳的普通生活。

不过，最近有些奇怪。

你虽然知道Saeyoung时不时给Jumin干点儿外包的活儿，甚至是自他“改邪归正”后有意接过Jumin递来的橄榄枝去C&R工作，但是最近几天自家未婚夫总神神秘秘地滞留在他的工作室里，还拉上Saeran一起在捣鼓什么，你不禁有点儿疑心。

然而你问Saeyoung，他也只是挠挠那头乱发，露出个安慰的微笑，说没什么大碍，让你不用担心。按照你对Saeyoung的熟悉程度，也能看出来不是什么棘手的事情，但是Saeyoung的态度就硬是透出了几分迷茫，和从前面对自己工作永远透着自信和坚定的样子完全不同，倒是显出了些莫名奇妙的样子。

难道这次是个不着调的工作？你忍不住胡思乱想。Jumin那种完美主义强迫症是不会安排什么奇怪的工作的，如果是以前Agency工作的收尾的话，Saeyoung也不会拉着Saeran一起干。

你一时间摸不着头脑，Saeyoung也不肯说，于是你只好烤了一盘子曲奇饼，悄悄去收买小叔子Saeran。

没想到Saeran面对你的问询，鲜少七情上面的他也是带了些疑惑的样子，并没有多说什么，只是打发你去问双胞胎哥哥。

大约是你越来越担心的样子影响了Choi家兄弟想瞒住你的计划，隔天，Saeyoung就带你进了他的工作室，把满屏天书般的代码展示给你看。

“你这是……有人来找你麻烦了？”虽然不擅长代码程序，但是在Saeyoung和Saeran的影响下，你多多少少也是有了些基础，“不过谁这么大胆子，敢来给你们添堵？”看Saeyoung并不凝重的神情，也能猜出这不是什么棘手的敌家，你不禁松了一口气，话语中带上了些轻快的笑意。

Saeyoung依旧带着疑惑不解的神色，跟你摊牌之后他也不再注意克制自己的表情，只是专注地读着屏幕上的代码，“是不算什么麻烦，但是很奇怪。”见你露出聆听的表情，Saeyoung也就继续往下解释，“黑客手法倒不是多高明，但是行为就很诡异了。一般这种莫名遇到的黑客，不是攻击对方网络为了钱财，就是无差别恶意破坏，这次遇到这个……呃……只是跑来溜达？”

“跑来溜达？”你对Saeyoung的形容有些不解，也马上反应过来，“你是说这个黑客骇进来只是看看就走了，什么都没做？”

Saeyoung沉着脸点了点头。

“而且这个黑客行踪诡谲，我和Saeran追踪了几次，总是追到一半的时候被挡住……不知道是哪里来的防火墙这么坚固，这几天我们也是在研究这个呢。”

“这么奇怪的黑客，我也是头一次听说。”你跟着Saeyoung一起思考起来。

Saeyoung看着你冥思苦想的样子，忍不住嘿嘿笑着揉了揉你的额头，“放心，也就是奇怪了点儿而已，无所不能的God 7能解决……不如说是觉得很好玩儿？”

你被Saeyoung逗笑了，忍不住数落他几句，但是心里还是隐隐感觉哪里不对。

过了几天，那个黑客还是保持着时不时过来逗留一圈，和Choi家兄弟玩着老鹰抓小鸡的游戏，然后飞快躲回了那扇Saeyoung也拿它没辙的防火墙后。除此以外也就没什么特别了，你悬着的心渐渐放下。

直到某天，Saeyoung无意间提起了一句像是撒娇的玩笑话，“这世界上要是有和我长得相似的人，你会不会移情别恋啊。”

“God 7你以为我是只看上你的脸了吗？”你笑骂着，并没注意到Saeyoung有些阴沉的表情，“何况Saeran不是和你长了同一张脸吗。”

也许是听了你的话，也许是想到别的些什么，Saeyoung放松了情绪，把你搂到怀里，像是给猫顺毛一般揉着你的头发，把脸埋在你脖颈处。Saeyoung的呼吸打在你的脖子上有些痒痒的，你想起两个人私下黏黏糊糊的时候，不禁有些脸红。

“嗯，那我就放心了。”Saeyoung眯着他金色的眸子笑着看你，活像一只被照顾得心满意足得大红猫，“MC要记得你今天的话哦。”

“就算以后有和我们长得一样，甚至身份、技术、爱好都相似的人，”

“你也不能爱上他啊。”

你当时并不知道Saeyoung话语里更深的意味，只是当成了平时和未婚夫的调情。之后你发现Saeyoung的工作越来越多，连Saeran都经常不见踪影，你去问他们，也只是告诉你为了维护今后的生活，有一些工作要忙完。话说到这个地步，你也就不再去追问了。

但是生活中的一些变化也渐渐凸显了出来。

你发现你的记性越来越差，并且伴随着一阵阵昏睡。Saeyoung和Saeran虽然有心照顾你，奈何他们手中的工作似乎越来越多，加上你大半时间都在昏睡，明明住在一个屋檐下，你和Saeyoung交流的机会逐渐减少，甚至有时候连面都见不到几次。

“我会不会就这么睡过去了。”难得今天你稍微有些清醒，Saeyoung把你靠在他怀里。

听到你的话，Saeyoung安抚地梳理你的头发，“放心，我很快就会解决的……睡美人等着王子把你吻醒，一切就过去了。”

你安心地委在Saeyoung怀里，听着他在你耳边絮絮叨叨说着些什么，进入了黑甜的梦乡。

一觉醒来，你感觉精神好多了，也没有平时的那些倦意。

你欣喜地感受着自己的好转，翻身下床准备去找你的未婚夫。

然而开门之后，你才发现，虽然房间布置大致相同，但是还是有些些许粗糙的不同。

你匆匆寻找着Saeyoung，终于在他的工作室看到了他坐在电脑前的背影。

“Sae……”你刚想开口，背对着你的人似乎察觉到了你的存在而转过身来，熟悉的脸上挂着熟悉的微笑，而你却感觉心突然空落落的，似乎被挖空了一块。

“你……是谁？”

我，是你爱着的人啊。

End

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

标题原意，虚伪功利主义者的盗窃癖。culpable用来凑字的。

至于还有什么意味，各位意会。


End file.
